


Thank you!

by feriowind



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crying, Digital Art, Doujinshi, Fan Comics, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-09 07:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feriowind/pseuds/feriowind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[short comic]</p>
<p>Bruce is moved to tears by Tony's support of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank you!

[ ](http://imgur.com/uYjho)


End file.
